2014.02.25 - A Test of Mettle
It’s a bright and sunny February late in the afternoon Johnathan is on his way down the street heading towards Legion of Superheroes Headquarters, having not eaten breakfast or lunch today before he left his temporary home in LSH he's heading that way with thoughts of the cafeteria in his head he's in his civilian form right now, lumberjack boots, bluejeans, a golden colored t-shirt tucked in the waist, a brown leather bomber jacket covers his back and shoulders, the Planet Krypton ™ logo emblazoned on the back, he hums to himself his golden blond hair held back into a waist length pony tail by a black leather thong, his hands in his pockets. "I have got to get a job or something, another week of eating in the cafeteria is going to have me going a little batty." he says snickering a bit at the term 'Batty' considering who he grew up around.. Something breaks the reverie of the incognito Power Boy; a sudden, loud shriek from nearby, within an alley. A female in distress, most certainly. "Help! Help!!" A few incidental civilians are drawn to the noise, jogging over to the alley entrance; where a man in a black ski mask is in a death-pull with a young businesswoman's purse, keeping hold with one hand while the other brandishes a switchblade. "Cough it up or I'll make you wish you had!!" Impatient; after all, in a city like this, an extra three seconds on a desperate routine mugging can be the difference between escape and any number of godlike beings descending from the heavens like the Sword of Damocles... Down the road, a generously sized black hummer limousine carries a generously sized passenger home from yet another important meeting. Concealed behind the dark tinted windows was the ever prominent Wilson Fisk, CEO of the Fisk Media Conglomerate. With a light sigh, he speaks to a video conference monitor while deftly rolling a slice of pizza into an easily managed cylinder. "Now now Fujimora-san please. There is no reason for such a dishonorable tone. It is YOU, may I remind you, whom signed the contract. Would you go back on your word so easily?" Then, pausing to allow a degree of unspoken tension to build, and to take a healthy bite from his treat, he simply lets the taunt sink in. "Payment will come..." But Fisk interrupts ".. in three days. Now that is all the time I have Fujimora-san. Please feel free to arrange further correspondence with my secretary." The line is cut, and Wilson goes back to enjoying his casual ride home, pausing to take in the sidewalk as he passes it, pondering real estate he's been examining in the area. First official day of patrol as a superhero. Now..that very sentence is strange for Nico. I mean, she never really fought evil, but, there's always a first time, right? Pocket knife in one hand..that's all she's carrying, actually, as she hears the cries for help, running into the alley. "Hey, buddy. Leave the lady alone, why don'tcha?". A snarky attitude and a grin to boot, she's flicking the tiny pocket knife around in her hand. Garth Ranzz Was flying home from a long day of paroling the city getting to know the terrain. He notices the scuffling and the arrival of the youth hero. With a smirk, the man known as Live Wire lands and stands behind her, arms crossed and with a cocky smirk. Small pulses of electricity shoot through the metallic arm before him, all silently. Lets see if we can scare this ruffian off and give the kid a confidence boost. Jon-El hears the help help and right in the broad of day just in the line of sight of Kingpin and anyone else that could see him, the blond haired, blue eyed boy spins in place, bright light flaring out across his body as his blue and gold armor appears on his body, cape flaring out behind him, the S-shield emblazoned in the front with armored scales his hair now black as midnight, a silver circlet holding his loose hair back from his face above bright blue eyes Powerboy leaps into the air to investigate the cries for help not aware that others are already on the scene. When Nico arrives and confronts the pair, both of them stop immediately. The business woman and mugger both look confused, doubly so as Garth descends. "You aren't who we wanted." complains the masked figure. "Yeah." offers the lady. Then they both light up when Power Boy appears. "Help! Power Boy, help!" the girl continues, starting to pull on the purse again. She accidentally tugs it free of the distracted mugger, both of them pausing and looking lost, like actors without a script. Awkwardly, the business lady offers the strap for the mugger to take in his free hand again. "Oh. Oh!" he offers, and they begin a tug-of-war anew. "I'll cut you!!" Okay, this is slightly odd. Maybe. Garth Ranzz Raises an eyebrow looking at the strange pair noticing them not being effected by his timely rescue" My you humans have the strangest culture of this time period I have seen so far please tell me the nature of this farce" His eyes the wander to Powerboy as he arrives deciding to observe before taking action. The car pulls up to a stop, as traffic goes plainly by the alleyway without a care for the goings on inside. For the most part, people in the city are more than happy to mind their own business, and Fisk certainly saw little profit in stepping out of his Limo. The arrival of some powered individuals however... A fat finger depresses the limo's intercom button. "Jensen... stop here. There is an event I wish to witness." Sitting back, he casually rolls another slice of pizza and turns to watch the mugging unfold through the tinted lens of the window. It isn't difficult for Nico to notice the guy behind her, she's clued herself into this stuff, but she ignores him. "Literally, what the hell? Are you guys like stage actors..? No. This is one of those damn staged muggings, isn't it? Lure in other people and mug them or something? You guys are pathetic. Shouldn't waste a run on you, though.". She considers leaving, but decides to stay just in case something bad goes on. Powerboy lands in the rather crowded alleyway, seeing the woman being mugged and the oddities that is going on there, and then there's two others. Landing with the hard retort of strong enchanted boots slapping on pavement, the six foot tall man crosses his arms across his chest a single curl of hair that's much shorter than the others dropping down onto the center of his forehead he looks at the four. "What is going on here?" he asks authoritatively. "Oh no! It's Power Boy!" the mugger states, jaw dropping and letting go of the purse. A moment later he audibly smacks the side of his face with an open palm. The business woman tries to run towards Power Boy, but every other step almost trips over her heels. "My... HERO!!" There's a sudden eruption of energy, and the woman's skin splits, falling away. Huge booted feet slam into the alley ground, and a massive eight foot tall humanoid is standing in her place; clad in green spandex with golden armor about the chest, shoulders, forearms and shins, two small pairs of mechanical wings sprout from it's back. A grotesque face grins with uneven sharp teeth, yellow helmet half-covering it's face. A Parademon...! No wonder they were such bad actors. It unleashes a sudden punch, throwing an incredible amount of weight into it -- aiming to land it center mass on Power Boy, and it has the strength to send him hurtling back towards the Limo like a rocket. The mugger similarly erupts from the mugger's faux persona, kicking up into the air and holding a massive blaster in two hands. It raises it up, and begins to fire scouring bolts towards Nico and Garth; blowing chunks of concrete from the walls and ground. The civilians who were similarly curious immediately shriek and flee in all directions, many redundantly pulling out cellphones!! Peculiar. He was hoping for some intel on this gathering, but these crooks surely weren't genuine. With a sigh he lifts a hand to the intercom button... just as all hell breaks loose it seems. Something rocks the side of the limo, and then keeps going, causing each half to spin almost comically, torn straight down the middle. Fisk is quick to grab hold of the roof, the tabletop, nearly anything he can get his hands on! With a light grunt, he holds his head, all the while his poor driver scrambling out of the front seat. "BOSS" he cries, running up to the torn back end just as Wilson climbs out of the bisected car holding his head. His eyes weren't on his worried employee however, they were on the alley. A heavy hand on the drivers shoulder, he says calmly, "Jensen... I need you to... acquire.. us a new vehicle." Perplexed,the driver opens his mouth to argue, but Mr. Fisk quickly shoots him a glare. "Now! I have... a call to make." All the while, it would not do to stay in the middle of the street. Counting on the supers to keep each other occupied, Wilson slowly starts walking away from the scene. "Yes... its me. I am going to need a squad...", Then the fireballs start to fly! The car his late driver just took from a panicked individual goes up in flames. "... make that three. And a new driver." As soon as the fireballs run out, Nico is startled. But unlike a helpless teenager /someone/ may have thought her to be, she just snarks. "Wrong neighborhood, hotheads.". A large slit to her wrist, and... "When blood is shed, let the Staff of One emerge!" Nico is floating just barely away from the fireballs, a large staff jutting from her chest into her hand. "Flash flood.". A massive burst of water blasts out at the fireballs..which turn out to be plasma, not fire, the water sizzling away. "Crap.". Garth face is over shadowed by the shock of seeing Powerboy seen sent flying god know how far from the battle field. Not letting himself be phased to long by it he watches as the mugger phase to Parademon taking advantage of his legionnaire training to stay cool in a fight. He quickly take hold of Nico and shouts over the noise " I normally have a pick up line for this but hold on I'm taking us out of here and into the sky." Not waiting for a reply he leans in to take hold of her and lifts off above the blast hopefully. Powerboy is sent flying by the surprise punch, Wha? comes the surprised look as WHAM!! he's hit and goes flying back the few dozen feet to slam into the center of the limo hitting it so hard that instead of folding in half Powerboys body pretty much cuts it in half sending the two parts flying away from each other and sending up showers of sparks. It takes him a moment to get his bearings, shaking off the punch he glances around Are you alright sir? Take him and go over to that building, enter in the code Alpha-one-nine-gamma-twelve on the keyboard, the Legion Headquarters are hardened and should be a safe shelter. Then he's noticing the near by driver Sir! Get away from there, it's not safe! Then the whole car and man goes up in a fireball as the parademons plasma fire hits the car. His expression hardens blue eyes turning ice cold as he says something in ancient Greek Parademons aren't the brightest of beings but they're plenty tough, keep an eye out for their blasts and don't let one get a hold of you. See if there are any more civilians in the area and try and get them to safety. I'll keep Tweedledum and Tweedledee here occupied he calls out as he leaps forward towards a parademon the pavement cracking under him from the force of his leap the sound of two hard bodies slamming into each other retorting through the air then his arms grabbing the beast in a pankration throw that has it flying to slam into it's partner in crime the two hitting just as he lands on his feet acrobatically his hands coming up in a fighting stance. Indeed, Parademons are not particularly weak, in the grand scheme of things; Kingpin himself might struggle to best one in a melee fight alone. Yet such is only within the realm of the mundane! Powerboy grasps the still-grinning Parademon, and it only begins to look confused before hurtling at the one in the sky, firing at the departing Garth; striking with a great *CRACK*, both go flying backwards into the building behind, gouging into the concrete and falling down to thump on the alley floor, stunned and injured but not defeated. Yet then Jon-El would hear a great hurtling noise behind and above; descending like a meteor is a familiar form few people in any universe enjoy seeing in person. Darkseid, in the granite flesh; landing with a great impact, the ground caves a few inches beneath booted feet, heavy thrum like an earthquake sending a wave of force in all directions that splinters stone and sends debris and damaged cars skidding a few inches further down the street. "Superboy... Or is it Power Boy now?" muses a deep, casual tone; the titanic New God casting a dark shadow over the half-Kryptonian, before thrusting out an arm in an attempt to grasp him by the throat or front of his costume. "You seem to be struggling with your identity... Easily rectified." Keeping his head down, Wilson fisk makes his way out of the heart of the event even as attack choppers can be seen far in the distance, clearly en-route. For now it would be prudent to survey the scene from a safe distance, or so he first believes. Seeing the aftermath of the first assault however leads him to question if such a thing could be reached on foot. Still, perhaps he could use this. "This way!" Bellows the commanding voice of Wilson Fisk. He was calling to panicking civilians in the area, just as what looks like a private military starts to drive down the street. Troop Transports wheel around as private security forces create something of a cordoned off safe zone, and civilians are hastily hurried onto armored cars and trucks. Approaching the commander, Wilson Fisk says aloud "Give them a four block perimeter. Civilians are the highest priority!" Lowering his voice quickly however, he adds in nearly a mutter "Record everything, and do what you can to inflate damages, but keep the blame on them." Turning to then make his way to an armored limo waiting for him, Fisk mutters "Property values are a little too high here at the moment." As Nico is drawn into the sky, she's freaking out at her rescuer. "What the hell? Do you do this to everyone trying to help you in a fight? BACK OFF!". The staff responds to this, jolting her away from Garth forward. She's about to crash down, but magically floats to the ground. "Well, that's two down..let's see if I can take these dudes down with one hit.". "EXORCISM!". Nico casts the spell, no idea what the effect will be, as the staff vanishes into her after it casts. Garth Ranzz Raises a quizzical brow as he takes in nico's words and as she is the jolted away from his grasp. His mind then to the prize as he set his sights on the other mystery figure that has arrived and not liking the way he is looking at Powerboy he turn aiming his metal arm down at Darkseid he charges and fires a rather large ball of electricity directly at him hoping to take him by surprise. Powerboy turns to the sound of the approaching dark god his tanned skin paling as he looks up at the larger than life being and recognizes him from the stories that were told to him by Batman mostly. Saying something to himself that's a mixture of Ancient Greek and Kryptonian he turns to face the large villain. "Powerboy's the name and I don't know what.. He's cut off as the giant hand suddenly has his neck encircled cutting off his ability to talk, he brings his hands up to try and pry the fingers from around his throat while at the same time he brings his feet up to slam them into the side of Darkseids face the titanic teen timing his attack to hit the god in as the lightning comes down from behind.. The spell cast on the Parademons works surprisingly well; they had just begun to get up and resume flight when they vanish in a whirlwind of fire and brimstone, banished to the furnaces of Apokolyps. At least they will die being used to fuel the industrial planet. "..." Darkseid takes note of this, the grip on Power Boy's throat crushing; the power he has is definitely comparable to the hybrid's own! Yet he then tenses, beginning to turn towards Garth's assault with palm raised, intending to catch it. Instead, feet strike him full-on in the cheek; a great subsonic BOOM!! of force, Darkseid's rear foot skidding backwards bracingly. Fingers loosen, and a moment later the lightning ball hits full-force in the ribs. He's sent hurtling away, releasing Power Boy as the huge God slams into the ground and skids, only coming to a stop when he thumps into the foundation of the building at the end of the alley. "Hmm. Remarkable. I did not expect a mere spectator to be able to harm me..." Pushing to his feet, a heavy dent is visible in his chin, and a black scorch mark upon Darksied's spandex, having burned through his armored suit. "Shall I up the stakes?" His eyes suddenly flare crimson, before three sharp bursts of energy are sent forth; the first zigs and zags, homing in on Power Boy. The second veers after Garth, tenacious to say the least. The third is headed straight for Nico; each a focused Omega Beam of disintegrative force, although the speed is almost sluggish, playful -- all of them have plenty of time to react, and they aren't quite fast enough to keep up with either's flying speed... The sound of choppers in the distance grows steadily louder as now police start showing up to the scene as well. Clearly perturbed to be forced to work with the private security forces on the scene, Fisk is forced to take charge. "Sargent A pleasure as always." "Fisk! What do you think you are doing? Protection of this city is clearly the duty of..." BOOOOOOOM! The sound of combat from the alley drifts into the outer street, and Wilson uses the interruption to press his point. "I understand your concerns Sargent, but you cannot expect a concerned citizen as myself to simply do nothing. I place my security teams under your command. Use them well." Turning to the captain of his security forces, he gives a nod, followed by a gentle touch to the side of his nose. A moment later he plays it off as scratching an itch however. He was eying a replacement limo coming driving up the road. An armored one this time, and perhaps less likely to be so easily destroyed His choppers were surrounding the alleyway now, mere insects surely to the forces at work there, but their job wasn't to attack. Not yet. Rockets and Vulcan machine guns at the ready, for now, they simply hang in the air observing. Are they waiting for an opening? Nico has no staff, sadly. The concussive beam flies straight at her, and she has no time to react, sending her back into a wall, knocked straight out. Powerboy goes flying flipping in mid air in a show of gymnastics that would have made Nightwing proud, he lands on his feet skidding to a halt when he sees the scintillating blast of energy coming towards him. Jon doesn't know who or what is in the building behind him, and like the man who raised him, Powerboy doesn't back down when the omega blast zips his way, driving a bracing foot into the concrete behind him and bringing his bracer covered arms up to block the blast he braces himself the omega blast hitting the aegis and getting absorbed by the armor the bracers smoking. What ever game you're playing Darkseid it's not going to work." he says launching himself towards the Apokoliptian ruler. Once Garth leaves the alley and direct visual sight of Darkseid, the Omega Beam is no longer nearly so accurate; having to trace him by his energy signal instead, the God has no idea what sort of obstacles are in the way. Shifting behind the limousine works well, the blast hitting it and causing a great burst of crimson energy; a perfect hole bisects it nearly in half, similarly gouging out the street below. That Powerboy is unscathed causes the slightest of smiles on the God of Evil. "Yes. This is a game. You are astute to realize such." Suddenly Darkseid shoots forward, bringing down his fist in an overhead blow aiming to plow the hybrid into the ground at his feet -- a moment later, regardless of hit or miss, his eyes flare and unleash a point-blank onslaught of Omega Force, a great eruption of cosmic power that shatters the sides of the adjacent buildings for a dozen meters in all directions, cascade of scorching rubble and debris falling upon the pair!! Turning to leave the remainder of the mess to his forces in the air and on the ground, Wilson Fisk fisk turns to enter the armored limo that just pulled up for him. That's when a streak whisks past him at top speed, the body of Live Wire of the Legion of Superheroes quite suddenly shooting up into the air! His driver only just dives from the car in time, as a beam of light shoots past him and there is tank plating littering the sidewalk. Fisk's face is, for a moment, one of shock, before turning his attention skyward to the young scamp who used his ride as a shield. There was an angry, but calculating glare in those eyes as he instead turns and boards one of the.. eugh.. civilian... transports. One thing was certain, it wasn't a face he would soon forget. The Helicopters meanwhile seem done circling the scene. Taking up strategic triangulations around the embattled pair, just as the two come together to clash, the three choppers begin to unload their arsenal Missiles, rockets, chain-gun bullets, all rip into the alleyway, causing property damage that will later, on the reports, be chalked up to Darkseids eye blasts, and don't seem particularly concerned whether they hit hero or villain! Only after the assault passes and the smoke rises does one of the choppers call "SURRENDER WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND NO FURTHER HARM WILL COME TO YOU" Garth Ranzz peeks around through the destruction to see if the there is a clear view to his target watching Darkseid turn his attention to Powerboy once more. Garth takes to the air snagging a hob cap from the wreckage he fly within distance to launch another assault he charge the hub cap with a current of energy and throw along the ground to land between his targets feet with his other hand he launch a standard blast using it to distract from the first plan. He then takes a big breath and hopes Powerboy take advantage of this yells to get Darkseid attention" Hey you purple prune you missed and boy am I shocked or should I say you are" once the hub cap gets under his feet it will send a spire of electricity up through his body. Powerboy grimaces, bringing his arms up and crossing them to catch the hammer blow which causes the street under him to crack and splinter with the snapping of concrete and rebar along with the sound of one of his bones breaking, he grimaces the armor taking the brunt of the onslaught of omega energy but starting to heat up and smoke. His armor may be called The Aegis, but it's not Zeus' shield by a long shot, starting to glow from protecting his body, Jon squints his eyes against the energy trying to divert the arm he's blocking he grunts out. "Game Over" he says through clenched teeth jumping up and bringing his hands together on either side of Darkseids head, the cupped hands slamming over the dark god's ears with super human strength. Darksied is grinning downwards, before glancing up at the sudden onslaught of rockets. He lifts his hand, and begins firing out his own blasts; intercepting them, causing them to detonate in midair. Eyes glow once more, before he fires a trio of lancing shots of Omega energy; each capable of piercing one of the helicopters like it was tissue, shifting to home in on them unerringly. However, that is a thorough distraction from the tandem assault of Garth; a forearm catches the blast of energy, blowing over the New God with a mild grunt of pain. Only then does he notice the true intent, and a great bolt of electricity surges upwards. When it passes, Darkseid stands with his mouth slightly open, smoke billowing free and light in his eyes dimmed. And then comes the cataclysmic *SLAM* of Powerboy's hands, undefended upon the God of Evil!! Concaving his head slightly, reeling, Darkseid thumps down to his knees. Before he slowly does an awkward grin, and moves to grasp Jon-El by the front of his armor. "Yes... Game Over." His eyes flare, before he unleashes one final blast; this one aimed for the center of Power Boy's forehead. In a flash of red light, Darkseid is gone; leaving nothing behind but the significant destruction and a bevy of paperwork for Kingpin to profit from... Far away, within another realm entirely, Darkseid's eyes slowly open upon is Apokoliptian throne. He flexes his hand, smirking slightly. "Impressive... even if that avatar was not nearly my true power, it was a legitimate victory." But as fingers steeple, the question unanswered is... for whom? Wilson Fisk was being driven away from the scene, having elected to sit up front rather than back with the common rabble. Cool and calculating, he takes one of the tactical laptops and opens it in front of him, tapping the blue tooth headset in his ear, already making plans. "Yes Michael, I want you to buy up property in the area. No... before the reclamation work. Yes while property values are down. Very good." Beep "Heather, yes how are you. Good... I'm sending some footage to you. I want it analyzed and ready for presentation tomorrow at three. Thank you. Beep "Mister Ecklsteed, I will need a financial loss report on today's operation. Very good." Beep A small victory perhaps, and the loss of three attack choppers, a limo and an armored limo would be grave, but perhaps something can be salvaged from this. The shaken hero hovers to what has to be a battered and bruised Powerboy extending a hand of friendship" Wow you live up to your linage lets back to HQ and get you some deserved rest I think we both deserve after this." Powerboy's right arm hangs limply from his side the building and pavement around him cracked and smoldering the lower half of his arm below the elbow twisted at an angle that clearly means the arms been broken at least once, if not in multiple places. "y..yeah..I think..I think I need the infirmary.." he says taking a step towards Live Wire the world then goes dark and Powerboy falls to the ground unconscious and still steaming like a freshly cooked potato.. Garth Ranzz Picks up his fallen comrade and begins to slowly lift into the sky toward Legion HQ to have the med aids tend his wounds There's a high altitude Sonic Boom followed by at least one more at a lower altitude and then the Maid of Might makes her entrance with not so gentle landing not far from Powerboy. Unlike Superman's outfit though, she wears what she calls her 'working' costume. A black T-shirt bearing the red symbol of the House of El, tight-fitting Jeans, and a pair of Tennis shoes. Her stance is one that says she's ready to fight! the area in front of Legion HQ is a battle field, burning cars, wreckage of helicopters, the clear and present signs of Omega beam damage. Unconscious and being carried by Livewire, he's burnt and bleeding but appears to be breathing regularly, his heart beat steady to those with the hearing to be able to tell. Forming a protective perimeter three blocks wide is a mixture of police, and a new private security force working together to begin getting the flow of things going again. Seeing someone carrying a person bearing a stylized version of the House of El symbol is a bit disconcerting considering what it takes to put down a Kryptonian on earth. Then again, her recent encounter with a crystal monster didn't turn out so well either so obviously this planet has it's dangers even to Kryptonians. Frowning slightly, she follows Garth into the Legion's Headquarters with the intention of finding out who this newest bearer of the House of El really is! Category:Log